Providing information to service providers and their customer service agents can be an arduous task and, due to the need to repeatedly look up and provide information, can be very time consuming. In conventional contexts, there are not efficient ways for communicating personal information to customer service agents. In such conventional contexts, a user or consumer places a voice call to a customer service agent and then provides the customer service agent with their name, address, unique identifier or some other personal information during the call. Providing this information is inefficient and challenging using traditional techniques. For example, callers communicating with menu-based voice recognition systems and customer service agents during voice calls may speak different languages, have varying accents, use different pronunciations, or have uncommon names. Additionally, a caller may not be able to efficiently provide information such as the spelling of their name, their address, account information, and other details during a call due to call quality issues. Current processes require that a caller provide information details by reading pieces of information, which is time consuming. The details provided tend to be generic and repetitive. Callers are often prompted to provide customer service agents with the same information repeatedly. Existing processes also lack a means for providing user or consumer information with a single operation or input.
The systems and methods described in the present disclosure attempt to provide solutions to the problems presented above.